Usuario:Moonareon
Intro Primeramente, el 2019 ha empezado hace un rato, y el 2018 se fue volando. Este año tan especial nos dará mucho de Five Nights at Freddy's: La película, TFF, los juegos nuevos, ¡y mucho más! ¡Así que aprovechemos este año! También quiero agradecer a mis amigos y a los que quieran formar parte de ellos. ¡Ustedes siempre me han apoyado, y gracias por todo! Cosas que te recomiendo Primeramente, te informo que tengo en mi blog una historia fan-made de Ottie's (algunos ya lo conocerán), y me encantaría que lo vieran, les va a gustar. Más información aquí abajo y en mi blog hay mucha más. Mi blog está lleno de sorpresas para tí, y es la copia del canal de Funtime N' Co Paradise :V Yo me conecto los viernes, sábados y domingos, pero muy rara vez me pueden ver conectado otro día. Si me conecto me quedo toda la eternidad en la Wiki sin irme. Así que atentos a mi blog (que parece un canal de YouTube) y espero que les guste ;) The Moonareon's Files Mi nombre es Jorge, pero me pueden mejor llamar Candy por el animatrónico. Soy un fan de los juegos de terror (y bien pendejo) pero no sé qué hace que me guste tanto FNaF (o como le dicen mis amigos: FernanFreddy, pobre Fernanfloo), tal vez la variación de personajes, la jugabilidad, o la habilidad y agilidad que hay que tener en las manos. No sé por qué si soy tan asustadizo. También soy uno de esos muchos que se enganchan a sus intereses hasta extrerles todo el jugo, como que no paro de ver animatrónicos por todas partes. Me gusta la naturaleza, y meterme en los videojuegos que juegue sin control. Estoy encantado de unirme a la Wiki. Avance de mis Noches Tardé tiempo en saber de Five Nights at Freddy's (como 2 años :P) desde que se creó, ya que yo oía a mis colegas conversar de este juego. Les pregunté y me dijeron algo sobre él (estilo tontería, porque ellos no sabían casi nada). Por supuesto, no me lo imaginé como era justamente: pensaba que Freddy (espera, mis amigos dicen: "¡Cuidado, FernanFreddy está sobre tu cama!") era un campista mexicano con un banjo, que Bonnie era un conejo blanco que saltaba y solo tenía cabeza, patas y orejas, que Chica era... una chica y Foxy era un tipo disfrazado de zorro (LA PARTÍ). Un niño que odio (acobardado) me lo mostró y pues lo comencé a jugar. Un niñito de 9 jugando FNaF, qué locura. Empecé por el FNaF2, luego el 3, y seguí y seguí hasta que vi Ultimate Custom Night que alucina. Entonces, decidí saber más de Five Nights at Freddy's desde que me dejó :O. Por qué no, unirme a la Wiki sería buena idea. ¿Quién lo diría? Empecé a penas escuchándolo, sin saber nada de él, y vi sobre este juego y nadie me diría sobre este vicio. Ni yo en el pasado se lo cree si voy y se lo digo yo. Bueno, todos tenemos nuestra historia. Mis animatrónicos favoritos Mis animatrónicos favoritos son Funtime Foxy y Toy Bonnie. Ellos solamente porque me gustan porque están adorables (¿?) (Ok, ya sé lo que me van a decir de estos afeminados pero me gusta el azul y el blanco combinado), pero en cuanto a los más aterradores, me aterran Scrap Baby, The Puppet y Nightmarionne. No me gusta nadie de Mediocre Melodies, sólo Orville que casi no me gusta. No soporto a Balloon Boy sólo por su gran felicidad mientras nos molesta (parece tomárselo muy a la ligera). Rockstar Bonnie se me hace un animatrónico muy insignificante pero por eso me ha gustado más. También pasa con Pigpatch (es por el comportamiento tan similar a los otros cuatro) pero no me gusta tanto. Pero, mi favorito es, definitivamente: Lolbit. Me gusta por su diseño, ya que está muy bien diseñado. Su similitud con Foxy es Música No me encanta la música como para ir como un loco en la calle oyendo música. Me gusta la electrónica, y algunos raps como los de Zarcort y Kronno. No me gusta el reggaeton. Las mejores canciones , mis favoritas, son simplemente las de FNaF (niño rataaa!). Sobre todo Join us for a Bite, Like it or not, y la mejor, mi favorita: Labyrinth. La que realmente vi no fue la original, yo la primera que vi y que más me gustó fue una versión animada por un fan. Es cantada por Dawko, CG5, DAGames, Chi Chi, Caleb Hyles y Fandroid. La música es de CG5, la letra de Dolvondo y la animación de Axie. Les dejo aquí la canción, y claro, espero que les guste :D Más allá de la Noche 5 Antes de Ultimate Custom Night, yo había jugado mucho Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator hasta el cansancio, y empecé a probar los fangames. Five Nights at Candy's, Those Nights at Rachel's, Jolly, Popgoes, Case Animatronics (y en poco tiempo The Joy of Creation). Pienso que los fangames deben tomar un poco más de importancia, pues el diseño de animatrónicos es increíble (no en todos), la jugabilidad... Estoy llegando lejos para haber empezado con cara de Monguis Trink (yo asustado). Mientras no trabajo Mientras no trabajo en Freddy's, no duermo, esa es la lógica. Bueno, me encanta jugar videojuegos, ver animales, escribir historias relacionadas con FNaF (como Five Nights at Ottie's) y dibujar. Pues sí, dibujar me fascina, sobre todo animatrónicos. Una cosa: si no es porque dibujo animatrónicos, no sé dibujar nada. Jamás he pintado bien un Pikachu, una persona, ni nada de eso bien. Si me dicen, dibuja la casa del niño de FNaF 4, la historia es otra. ¿Música? Eso no es algo que haga muy seguido a pesar de que el resto de la gente sí, pero la verdad me quedo enganchado con ciertas músicas, pero con las de videojuegos. Por supuesto existen canciones que me traen buenos recuerdos. Como si esto fuera fácil Todos hemos imaginado las cosas de una forma y son de otras. Pues FNaF y yo tenemos algo similar. Mangle (o "Macket según creía) era un conejo que trepaba por las paredes y sujumpscare es el más aterrador del juego. Golden Freddy es la estatua de un mexicano dorada. Balloon Boy (Balons) era un payaso con globos. Te mata si tocas su globo porque se poncha y se enfada. Ennard es un payaso hecho de gusanos rosados. Baby es un payaso niño. Bidybab se llama Midybib y es un endoesqueleto con dos garfios. Puppet (El Payaso) sale de la caja de música (aquí nada explotó tanto). Ballora (o mejor dicho Balloon Boyra) es un tipo de JJ con boca demasiado sonriente y tiene un millón de globos. En FNaF 2, la máscara te la pones en cualquier cámara. Los Toy eran los originales y los Withered eran Withered y los Toy son Toy y mi teoría de cagó. Mangle aparecía por primera vez en la Noche 3 de FNaF 2 y formaba parte de los 3 animatrónicos principales. Pizzeria-Simulator tiene solo a los Rockstar, y Lefty es el único que mata. Haces la pizzería a la vez que miras las ventilaciones. El resto de los Rockstar aparecen si los compras y no te atacan. Nightmare Cupcake es un dragón de cometa y su nombre es El Hombre Púrpura, es un animatrónico y no se lleva bien con Freddy Fazbear pero con el resto sí (maldigo la teoría del estúpido que me dijo eso). Springtrap no es Spring Bonnie, es inocente y fin. Sección de dibujos Mi primer dibujo aquí es este llamado Mimi N' Ottie N' Tv's. Este dibujo lo prometí desde el concurso de crear animatrónicos, y al hacer la versión sin color, decidí darle el toque final con otros detalles (yo no puse roto el póster de Mimi porque quedó un puesto por encima mío, es porque está destrozada y ese detalle del póster le da un buen detalle de "misterio" como referencia al 1er lugar). Felicidades por esto a Golden Freddy Wikia (Withered Mimi) y a SlenderVerse (Mr. Tv), por crear a los animatrónicos del dibujo. Amplíen la imagen para verlo bien. Mi próximo dibujo es uno de Rusty Freddy, Rusty Bonnie, Rusty Chica, Rusty Foxy, Springtrap, Withered Jolly, Withrered George, Withered Tweetie, Withered Maxie y Antonette de Jolly 3. Lo sé, este dibujo no está aquí, pero es porque el p*to de mi hermano de 12 años me robó el dibujo y lo envió como suyo a la F*CKING profesora de Artística y esa misma comemi*rda (cálmate Moon y respira hondo) lleva CUATRO MESES diciéndole "ay, ahora no". Comenta que es mi mejor dibujo. Como su maestra de 7mo es la mía de 10mo (a mí me dijeron que Artística no se estudiaba en 10mo, qué descaro) pues, como venganza, no escribo las clases ni hago la tarea xDDDD. Plis, no me tomen por ignorante o por retrasado porque realmente no es así, pero estoy MUY molesto. (Por favor, Moonareon necesita descansar urgentemente por la alteración, por favor, no molesten.) Mi otro dibujo, no muy bueno, es de los Funtime Models: Baby está muy gorda y Minireena es invisible. Ahora, haciendo delgado a un hipopótamo, mi dibujo de los Mediocre Melodies. Buen dibujo en mi opinión, mejor que el anterior, aunque no por Pigpatch. La imagen, al igual que la del dibujo anterior, fue editada (solo para que se viera mejo r el brillo). Por cierto, si ven un pequeño punto rosado en sus pantallas, es un dibujo publicado dos veces xP Springtrap y los Phantom, mi próximo dibujo de esta "serie", y de momento el mejor. Extremo abuso contra mis lápices verdes, pero valió la pena, está muy bueno (Phantom BB está tuerto). Uno al que no le di mucha emoción: Un simple dibujo TEASER de mi historia (que pediré ayuda a Golden) es uno de Celest (de Fazbear Investigation, by Golden) y Katty. No se pierdan la historia cuando salga. El dibujo está un poco asqueroso, pero con intención lo hice. Las versiones Withered de Ottie, Katty, Raki y Roxlinne. Tal vez reemplace los modelos. Raki, ¿qué te pasó? Lo que le pasó, es que por su locura y su constante canto a los niños de Break my Mind y Another Five Nights fue enviado a una sala con una trituradora, donde fue lastimado violentamente, pero como es especial, se liberó e introdujo el mecanismo de trituración en su interior, y ahí introduce a las víctimas de su furia. El ataque a sus cables produjo un cambio de personalidad a una más seria, pero sigue estando muy alterado. Roxlinne, cogió una sierra... y fin. Le dio la gana hacerlo... y está gorda. Por favor, amplíen este dibujo, yo dibujo muy pequeño. Amigos Mis mejores amigos en el wiki son: Golden Freddy Wikia: Obviamente, mi gran amigo, que conocí a los 6 años cuando viajé a su país, y entonces... nah, mentira, fue por su genial animatrónico Withered Mimi que usó en el concurso de crear animatrónicos en Agosto 2018. Desde entonces, hemos hablado algunas veces. ¡Saludos Golden, si lees esto! ;-) SpiderLucas14: ¿Cómo podía faltar mi amigo Spider? Él me ha ayudado con lo más básico y necesario para un noob que entendía mejor a los 2 años que después de miles de años como yo. Entiendo que no me haya podido responder todos mis mensajes, pues son millones de mensajes que piden ayuda, pero un infinito agradecimiento por todo y por no haberme matado por mi humor tan estúpido xD lo he hecho de nuevo. Bap Time: Aún nos estamos conociendo, aunque nos hemos visto en varios concursos y en el trivial. Es muy buena persona. Ya nos iremos conociendo más. Además, le gusta la cara de Pac-Man :V CEPT15: Un usuario algo reciente, ya me ha animado después del fracaso y he visto que es muy bueno con los demás también, y es, claro, alguien muy importante en el equipo. También no fue hace mucho que nos empezamos a conocer. AntbrielxDlol: También es una MUY buena persona, y me agrada bastante. Me gusta el que comparta con los otros usuarios y sabe tratarlos con respeto. ExterminatorMenethril: Uno de los muy pocos usuarios de mi país, de Villa Clara. Me agrada, y hace muy poco somos amigos. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos ustedes ;) También agradezco mucho a CEPT15 por haber hecho mi plantilla y a Spider por haberme enseñado con las ediciones y el trabajo en la Wiki. Saludos y agradecimientos especiales para ustedes! Por si se lo preguntan, sí soy amigo de Moonareon. Tenemos muchas diferencias de opiniones pero me cae bien xD (- Hola. - Hola. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Moonareon. ¿Y tú? - Me llamo Moonareon. - Nunca había oído ese nombre antes.) Otros usuarios Hay otros usuarios cuya amistad no está 100% asegurada, pero me gustaría hacerlo. Solicito su amistad, y desearía que me la confirmen en mi muro: - Sergiogarr - Wariower300 - MitsuneYukii (o como se llame) - Corvo123 - OmegaShadowElErizoX - OmegARKEUS - AftonWilltrap2 (de mi país) - Marcel Otonelli (de la discusión) YouTubers que sigo Como cualquier persona normal, sigo a muchos YouTubers, a los que iré mencionando a continuación. - JuegaGerman: Todos en el mundo siguen a este YouTuber, pues cada video saca una sonrisa y un ritual de invocación para que aparezca DeeDee y salga Lolbit diciendo Lololololol. - Juanpablo2501: Un YouTuber joven pero bastante bueno, me encantan sobre todo sus videos de Five Nights at Freddy's que hace a cada rato. Sobre todo los tops. - Funtime N' Co Paradise: Lo mismo que Juanpablo, y me da gracia ver sus críticas a los fangames malos, no sé por qué. No hay mucho que hablar, sus tops de FNaF, un buen YouTuber. Al igual que el anterior, el uso alternante de personajes. - Snivyman55: No lo sigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Me encanta su contenido, vídeos, sentido del humor, críticas... ya bueno, la cagué. - Mikecrack: OBVIO. - iTownGameplay *Terror y Diversión*: Suficiente, demasiado, demasiado, pero demasiado obvio. FNaF, terror, videos que te harán saltar de la silla por susto o por risa, ¿quién no seguiría un canal así? - ManoloTEVE Gamer: Súper gracioso me río en todos sus videos. Totalmente recomendado para fans del humos y el gameplay. - Vegetta777: No mucho me gusta, pero bueno. No Me Digan Niño Rata Por Eso. - ElrubiusOMG: Loco y divertido, y loco, y loco. - AuronPlay: Visto por obligación. Los de mi país lo entenderán. Pero es gracioso... amargado, pero me río con sus videos. - simplemente MIKE: Sus "Si te ríes pierdes", que igual suelen ser recopilaciones, pero burp, me gusta FINN. - Exodia Manifiestate: Uno de los muy pocos YouTubers de Yu-Gi-Oh! que conozco, ya que hay otros como Nash que, personalmente, no valen la pena. - Cade: Me encantan sus gameplays, sobre todo porque ha jugado la mayoría de los fangames buenos de Five Nights at Freddy's. Junto al Vani, es mi YouTuber de FNaF favorito. - Studios Koopa y Satoshi Gamer: Cof cof ejem cof cof. - TVN y Peluchín: Ok no. No me interesa pero lo odio, y todos saben por qué. No te debes molestar porque yo siga YouTubers que no sigas tú o que no te agraden, simplemente, es la opinión de un amigo. ¿Nuevo proyecto? Como he dicho antes, FNaO es mi actual proyecto. Sí, parece un sueñito utópico, pero es mi objetivo. Al menos algo en lo que pensar y entretenerme por un tiempo (momento sabio). Cualquier usuario que desee colaborar en el proyecto, sin pena, me lo informa en mi muro y luego chateamos. Resumiendo un poco, ya tengo los personajes (que son muchos para ser el primer juego de una POSIBLE secuela). Estos son los personajes: * Nicolay Parker (anterior jefe y creador de Ottie's Pastes & Snacks) * Otto Parker (hijo de Nicolay) * Katherine Parker (hija de Nicolay) * Keny Mist (espía/ jugador) * Andy Valley (compañero de Mist) * Eric Affinoska (jefe de Ottie's y amigo de Nicolay) * Alfred Bells/ Shining Shadow (mago e ingeniero) * Hombre Misterioso/ Louis Petous/ Badgear (responsable de la muerte de Otto y Katherine) * Favellen Afton/ Neo Ottie (hijo de William escondido por él mismo en un traje de Freddy's, y más tarde propietario del traje de Neo Ottie) * Ottie the Otter (Nutria Animatrónico) * Katty the Kitten (Gata Animatrónica) * Raki the Raccoon (Mapache Animatrónico) * Roxlinne the Mouse-Rabbit (Coneja-rata Animatrónica) * Panda Freddy (Panda Animatrónico, Modelo Viejo) * Drake the Dragon (Dragón Animatrónico, Modelo Viejo) * Cream the Ferret (Hurón Animatrónica, Modelo viejo) * Steve Magers (Próximamente) * Rachel Magers (Próximamente) * Mimi (Próximamente) * Celest (Próximamente) * Yia (Próximamente) * Marshall (Próximamente) * The Forgotten One (2000 años más tarde) La historia está escrita en el Concurso Crea tu animatrónico Agosto 2018 que está aquí. ¡OJO! Esa no es la historia completa, es sólo un resumen. Estoy escribiendo la historia completa (la había hecho hace mucho, pero la estoy modificando). La dejaré para el concurso de historias fan-made. Repito, cualquiera que quiera contribuir, que me lo diga. ¡Gracias! Noticias de hoy * Viendo videos en YouTube. * Autofelicitándome por ganar el Final Bueno de FFPS (ahora me trato de ganar el Blacklisted). * ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.